


Pizza (the second)

by doctorkilljoy



Series: Holiday Ficlets 2016 [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkilljoy/pseuds/doctorkilljoy
Summary: Clint's really starting to hate this gift exchange thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For [Zebra](http://http://fade--touched.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Brief explanation, I got two requests that were pizza, this is the second one.

She elbowed him in the side as she sat down, and he retorted by stepping on her foot. Natasha raised an eyebrow at him, but then shoved the box at him. “Brought your favorite. Merry Christmas,” she said, deadpan.

Clint gave her a confused look, but took the box from her. It was just big enough for a slice, and Clint was excited for a moment. Until he opened it, and he glared at Natasha. “Hilarious.”

A smirk played across her lips. “Just a small token of my gratitude.”

Clint grabbed the squeaky toy, which was in the shape of a pizza slice. “Oh yeah, I can see how grateful you are. Thanks a million, Nat.”

“Any time,” she told him. 

“I really shouldn't be giving you this,” Clint replied, and pushed a small box over to her. “I kinda feel like I got cheated.”

“Maybe you should read the inscription,” Natasha told him, taking the small box.

Clint wondered what she meant by that, when Natasha made a circular motion with her finger. Clint flipped over the pizza toy, and saw written on the back in black marker coordinates, with a time and date. Clint knew those coordinates, and he looked at Natasha with surprise. “Are you serious?”

“Yep. My treat,” she promised. 

“I’ve always wanted to go to Disneyland,” he mused, and chuckled. “Now I don't feel so bad. Open your present.” Natasha opened the box, revealing a small pendant in the shape of an arrow. She looked at Clint, who shrugged. “I know you lost yours in DC, thought you might like a replacement.”

“It’s beautiful,” said Natasha, and she immediately put it on. “How does it look?”

“It looks good. So do you.” Natasha smiled and pulled him in for a kiss. It was slow, like they had all the time in the world. Which of course wasn't true, the safe house wouldn't remain safe forever. Which gave Clint a thought. “So with us being wanted criminals and all how ARE we going to Disneyland?”

Natasha snorted. “As though you've never worn a disguise before.”

“Good point. But you have to get my picture with Goofy. Deal?”

  
“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://talkingcinemalight.tumblr.com)


End file.
